Jealous Pals!
by gadhadada
Summary: Sometime ONE LINE Hit the Heart and Heal the Heart just in Difference of SOMEONE Presence...!


**Jealous Pals**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** its based on COOLAK Plot and Request... I Meander the Typical Ill Scene with Some Change.. Hope COOLAK and Other Readers Like it... Sorry COOLAK Baccha.. is sy Better Main Likh nahi Paaya..._

* * *

 _The Person beside the Man, lightly Shaked the Man, who Opened His Heavy Eyes and Person said Softly…_

 _Person: Aap Belt Baandh lein… Flight Land hony wali hy…._

 _Daya sat Straight and with a Thanking Smile, wrapped Belt around His Body although a Smiley tone Sparked in His Mind as…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Abhijeet: wesy Daya, Tum Belt bandhny ka Kasht kyun krty ho….?_**

 ** _Daya look at His Buddy who was Wrapping Belt around Himself on Airhostess Reminder as Both were in Plane, so asked…_**

 ** _Daya (raising eyebrow with): matlab…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (with laugh): aby, Tu thori na Seat sy Gir skta hy… (with wink) Wo tou Hum jesy (stressed) Light Weight logun kay liye hy na…_**

 ** _Daya (angry): itna bhi Mota Nahi hun Main…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (naughtingly): matlab, itny sy bhi Zyada ho…._**

 ** _Daya only murmuring HUNH and totally Engrossed towards Window showing Runway…_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He Backed on Current after feeling a Slight Jerk on Plane as now the Tires touches the Runway, takes a Relaxing Sigh and Preparing Himself to Board Out as Early as Possible…_

 _He feels a Sparkling Face of His Friend who See Him Unexpectedly on that Time either He was still feeling Dull after taking Pills from Hostess before the Flight took off from Airport but feeling Medicine does not Impact a Zero Percent Change in His Dull shade of Health…_

 _Daya coming back from Delhi, He was there just to Record a Statement and giving Some Queries session in Court room for a Case, He was Dealing few months back as Undercover…_

 _He was feeling Unwell so coming back from Next Available Flight although wanted to give a Surprise to His Bro too…_

 _After coming out from Airport, He felt to Move to Residence rather Bureau as feeling really Dull and Tired, His Inner Alarming about Fever and Body Pain did not Allowing Him to Move Anywhere else so He Dropped that Sudden Surprise Idea…_

 _He calls Abhijeet whose Number coming as Switched Off makes Him Tense so Next, He called Freddie, again the Same Result now Panicaked Him.. He sat on Bench to Wait for Cab as now He was feeling really Sick…_

 _He called Rajat, who Picked His Call and Daya asked the First thing about Abhijeet when Call Connects as…_

 _Daya: Rajat… (in tense tone) Abhi kahan hy..?_

 _Rajat (happily): arry Sir, Aap kub aayey.. Kal Dophair aana tha na.. Airport pr hain na Kya..?_

 _Daya (irritate tone): arry Abhijeet…_

 _Rajat (hurriedly as now got His Senior Panic from His Earnest tone as): Sir, Abhijeet Sir aur Freddie Chennai gaye hain… (Daya made Extreme Angry face) (Rajat added) kal Subah ko Wapsi hy.. koi Meeting hay.. Abhijeet Sir CID Mumbai ko Represent kr rahy hain… Aap kay aany ka Un ko pata nahi…_

 _Daya (cutting with): acha Rajat, Main kal subah 8 bajy tak Bureau ka Chakker lagata hun… Abhijeet ya Freddie ko Mut batana (now sat inside Cab, controlling on His Tired voice with) Surprise hy (Rajat smiles) (Daya added) Main kal aa kr Ashish waly Case ki Lead pr Baat karun ga.. Mery Informer nay Kafi Information dii hay Us kay baary mein…_

 _Rajat: Theek hay Sir…_

 _Both after wishing_ _ **BYE**_ _to each one cuts Call while Daya was feeling really Dull and wanted to Move to Residence on Earlier bases…_

 _He payed Off Cab and after Opening Lock moved inside the Residence after reaching there…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He was so much Angry on Everything right now specially on Abhijeet Absence, so Threw Bag on Lounge and moved to Wash room for Freshen Up with Loud angry Murmur as…_

 _Daya (harsh tone): hunh.. Aadmi yahan Beemaar para hy.. magar koi Parwah Nahi… Ihsaas tak nahi kay Banda Pooch ly kay (imitate Abhijeet tone) Daya Tabiyet kesi hay.. Bukhar tou Nahi Feel ho raha.. Sar dard tou Nahi.._

 _He could not Think for a Moment that till Today Morning, He dows not Feel any Symptoms about all these and Relaxly Talked to His Pla Last Night even Today Morning, Sending Him few Wats App and getting Some Scold makes Him Happier to get More Enerygy…_

 _Daya (again in rash): acha acha, koi Dawa ly lena.. (angry during washing face as) magar Nahi, Parwah kahan Baray Sahab ko… (angry) kya Daya ki Tension lena hunh… (coming back and wiping His face, after throwing Towel on Bed, Searching Crocin or Other Pain Killer as) jaaty huay kitny Bhashan diye thy.. Daya Delhi ja raha hay.. Dihan rakhna Apna.. (got Pills and now about to Gulping it with water as) wahan Dengue Buht Phaila hua hay.. Viral Chala hua…_

 _He Quiets for a Moment, Look at the Pills rested over His Palm which He was about to Gulping, takes a Sigh and throw them on Dustbin as already taken out them from Strip and now Picking Quills Keys and moving out from Residence after Locking it towards Life Line Hospital …_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The Cabin Door Opened and the Person Occupied the Chair, Writing Something on Prescription Pad, Usually Welcomed as…_

 _Rajeev: Hello, Bethyey…_

 _Daya sat, and when Rajeev after Writing, looked Up Shocked to See the Pale Face of Daya and asked…_

 _Rajeev: kya hua (signaled Him to Bed with) yahan Leto…_

 _Daya (irriate): Yaar, itna Beemar nahi hun.. bas Bukhar Feel ho raha hy… abhi Delhi sy aaya hun tou…_

 _Rajeev (cutting with): ohh, Leto Yaar… (Daya Laid and Rajeev started Checkup with) wahan tou Dengue Buht Phaila hua hay… Viral bhi.. khair Abhijeet kahan hy…?_

 _Daya (stubbornly): Pata Nahi…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him in Shock and then Tease): hmm, matlab Yahan Nahi hay…_

 _Daya (rash): haan, Chennai Bhaag gaye hain Bary Sahib…_

 _Rajeev: arry, (smooth way) Kaam sy gaya hoga na Daya…_

 _Daya: koi Nahi, (rash) Bukhar hy Mujhy magar Wo.. hunh…_

 _Rajeev: pr Tum ny tou kaha abhi Delhi sy aayey ho (now signaling him to standup with) kya Abhijeet ko Pata hy..?_

 _Daya (harsh): hona chahyey.. Usy Meri hr Baat ki Khaber hoti hay…_

 _Rajeev (disappointedly): pata Nahi, Kesy Jhelta hy Tumhein Wo… (Irritatingly) bhala, ye kya Baat hui… Wo yahan hy Nahi.. Na Usy malum hy aur Casual Bukhar hy.. is mein Kya kisi ko bhi Pareshan krna… (after writing on Prescription pad, handed it to Daya with) acha ye lo, ye Medicine Time pr Lena aur Kuch Light sa Kha kr.. Thora Rest karo.. Saheh ho jaye ga.. OK…_

 _Daya nodded and after saying a Soft_ _ **THANK YOU**_ _, Left the Cabin while Rajeev Engaged with His Other Patients…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Next Morning coming… Rajat who was Continuously Calling on Daya Cell number, even Duo Residence Landline from almost Half an hour as He came at 07:45 AM, now feeling Tension…_

 _He knew Daya is Not Such Late Comer especially when He was giving any Specific Time Himself to Others regarding any Meeting, Discussion etc…_

 _Now Rajat feeling Trouble too as Officers coming to Bureau.. Sachin Look at Rajat Tense phase so ask…_

 _Sachin: kya hua Rajat Sir, (confing way) Aap Pareshan lug rahy hain..?_

 _Rajat: haan Sachin, Aadhy Ghanty sy Daya Sir ko Call.._

 _Nikhil (cuts with): Sir, Daya Sir tou Delhi mein hain na…_

 _Rajat: Nahi, (straight way still dialing numbers as) Kal aa gaye thy…_

 _Vivek: aary, Bataya Nahi…_

 _Rajat: haan, Mujhy kaha tha, kisi ko Mut batana Surprise dun ga aur kaha tha kay Ashish Case pr Baat krni hay tou 8 bajay aa jaon ga Bureau…_

 _Vivek (looking at Clock hanging on Bureau Wall with): pr ab tou Saaray Aath_ _ **(08:30)**_ _baj rahy hain…_

 _Rajat (in tension): Wohi tou…_

 _Sachin: Main aur Nikhil Dekh…_

 _Rajat (interrupts with): aik min, pehly Rahul sy kehta hun.. Wo Dekh ly.. abhi (look at Clock showing_ _ **08: 39**_ _AM with) Wo Ghar sy Nikla Nahi hoga…_

 _All Nodded and Rajat after Cutting Duo Residence Number as still He was calling on Both during this Conversation, Dialed Rahul number who Picked and ask…_

 _Rahul (teasingly): haan bhae, Tabiyet Theek hay na.. Mujhy.. yani Inspector Rahul ko…_

 _Rajat (interrupts): Rahul…_

 _Rahul (turned Serious as finding Tension on Rajat tone as): Rajat, sub Theek hay na…?_

 _Rajat: Yaar, Main Pichly Aadhy Ghanty sy Daya Sir ko Cell aur Ghar kay Number pr Try kr raha hun, (before Rahul asked any more, Rajat Briefed) wo Kal Delhi sy aa gaye thy aur Kaha tha kisi ko Na Bataon, Surprise dein gy… aaj Subah 8 bajy aana tha pr ab…_

 _Rahul: acha Roku.. Main dekhta hun (moving towards Residence, still Talking to Rajat on call as) Main Kal Late Night aaya tha, Light wagerah Jalti dikhi Nahi tou.. aur Wesy bhi (now All Hearing that Rahul Calling Door bell of Duo Residence with) Usy tou Kal aana tha na… Khair.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Now All Hearing Rahul started calling Daya name, Stabbing on Residence Main door even Telling Aman who came with Him to Call Daya although He did not Cut Rajat Call coming on His Cell.._

 _Here Kartik Voice coming heard by Team who were started to Leaving Bureau now, in Tension as…_

 _Kartik: Rahul, Main Spare Key ly kr aata hun.. Abhijeet ny Rakhwai hui hy…_

 _Rahul: haan, jao (again calling Daya) Daya, Daya…._

 _Aman: Bhaiyya, Daya Bhaiyya abhi tak Call nahi Utha rahy…_

 _Team sat on Vehicles and Left Bureau Completely and obviously their Destination would be Duo Residence…_

 _Kartik came with Key.. Rahul opened it and all Entered with Calling Daya.. Rahul Leapt to Daya Room and just Ordered to Aman heard by Rajat as…_

 _Rahul: Aman, Jeep ly aao…._

 _Aman rushed while now Rahul, Kartik and Watchman who called by Kartik, Shifted Daya to Rahul Jeep and Rahul after Changing Driving Seat from Aman, Ordering Rajat with Rushing to Life Line Hospital as…_

 _Rahul: Rajat, Hum Life line Hospital ja rahy hain.. Rajeev ko Call karo aur wahein Pohancho… Raavi road sy lena.. Rash Kum milay ga…_

 _He Cuts Call while feeling the Panic of His Younger Bro who was in Tears still Patting Daya's Cheeks who was in Complete Darkness…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _At Afternoon, a Taxi Stopped Outside Duo Residence… a Man after Freeing Taxi Driver by giving Him Fare, moving towards Residence Main Door after Crossing Stairs, Opened Lock by His Key and when about to Enter found a Tissue Box at Door step, Confused Him a lot who after Picking it, Placing it aside Silently, Picking a Vase placed over Chester and moving ahead in Tip Toes after Placing His Travelling Bag over Floor…_

 _He moved ahead, crossed Lounge, feeling a Vibrating Sound and rushed Inside found an Empty Room in Haphazard manner…_

 _The Rotating Fan Closed by Him after Switching Off the Switch either His Shoes Soles Squeezed Some Capsules and Tablets…_

 _The Bed Spread was Messed and Half on it with Mattress over Floor while All the Things from Table, Rested at Floor even He found that Cloths Throwing over Floor and Bed after taking off them from Wardrobe…_

 _Before He checked another Rooms and Wash room, heard Loud Shouting so moved at Lounge see Kartik Scolding Watchman as…_

 _Kartik: acha, (angry Shout) koi bhi kisi kay Ghar kay ander chala jaye aur Tum Soty raho.. ye hy Tumhari Duty.. haan…_

 _Abhijeet (tense tone): Kartik…_

 _Kartik look at Him and got that Abhijeet came inside with His Key as after that Sudden Rush of Rahul with Daya… Kartik again Locked Duo Residence with Same Spare Key.. He Signaled Watchman with…_

 _Kartik (to watchman); acha Tum jao… (Watchman Leave) (Now Kartik to Abhijeet) Tum kub aayey.. acha choro.. foran Life Line Hospital jao.. Daya ki (Abhijeet Panic, Kartik added) Tabiyet kafi Kharab hy.. Bukhar tha Usy… (Abhijeet Relaxed a bit either He thought about any Bad Injury with Him) (Kartik again adds) Rahul Usy lay gaya tha Subah.. abhi Meri Baat hui Phone pr.. (makes Him Relaxed with) Wo Behtar hay…_

 _Abhijeet (Confusingly): pr Daya.. yahan…?_

 _Kartik: haan, Wo aa gaya tha.. baaqi Rajat ko malum hy…_

 _Abhijeet Placed the Vase at Central table and leave the Residence after Locking it as it is…_

 _He took Quillas as got their Keys on Chester and Kartik told Him when Walking with Him Outside that Rahul took Daya in His Jeep…_

 _In whole way, Abhijeet was in Tension about Daya Sudden Arrival, Fever and such Messy condition of His Room really Ringing a Bell in His Mind about Something Bad happened with Him either in Delhi or Here…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He reached there, find almost Most of Officers even knowing about Oldie Duo Small Visit and now They took Sachin, Nikhil and Vivek with them as a Murder Case was Reported because Rajat already Stayed Pankaj with Juniors at Bureau before coming to Life Line Hospital…_

 _Vivek already told Freddie about that but as His Brother in Law was also in Hospital due to Accident, He went there with Manisha and Still He was in Critical so He told Vivek to Updating Him about Daya Sir Health condition as He will come after Freeing from Here while on Vivek Query, He told that Dany Stayed with Rehan for time being…_

 _Abhijeet Met with Rajeev as All are in Corridor including Rajat, Rahul and Aman… Abhijeet after Meeting them asked…_

 _Abhijeet (in little tension as found all in Relax shade as): kya hua..?_

 _Rajeev: kuch Nahi, (with Relax sigh) Shuker sirf Viral hay.. Dengue Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (takes Sigh and asked to Rajat): ye aaya kub..? Kartik bata raha tha Tumhein Pata hy…_

 _Rajat: Sir, Kal Shaam ko aayey thy… Mujhy kaha ky Aap ko Na bataon Surprise dein gy tou Main ny kisi ko Nahi bataya… Subah 8 bajay aany ko kaha tha kay Ashish Case pr koi Lead mili hy Sir ko.. wohi Discuss krna tha.. Main Saarhy Aath (08:30 AM) tak Call krta raha.. phir Rahul ko Call kr kay kaha…_

 _Rahul: phir Main nay Kartik wali Spare Key sy Darwaza kHoola.. Daya Behosh tha tou bas yahan ly aaya.. wesy Us waqt sy kafi Taiz Bukhar tha.. Tum ko Call ki pr shayed Plane mein hogy Tum…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm…_

 _Rajeev: wesy Hairat hy.. (confusingly) Bukhar aana Nahi tha.. Kal Raat hee Main ny Dawa dii thi.._

 _All look at Him in Shock, who found all those Gazes so Telling Briefly about Daya Visit to Him as…_

 _Rajeev: haan, Kal 7, saary 7 pr Daya Mery pass aaya tha… (telling Softly as) Bata raha tha kay Delhi sy aaya hy aur wahan tou Dengue Phaila hua hy.. Main nay Dawa dii thi (rash) ab Khai ya Nahi Khai.. ye malum Nahi… (to Abhijeet) Kesy itny Nakhry Utha lety ho Tum Us kay Yaar.. (irritatively) Main ny tou Keh bhi diya kay pata Nahi Tera Boss kesy Jhelta hoga Tujhy…_

 _A Jerk really giving a moment where Abhijeet and Rahul Both Exchanged a Meaningful Glance to Each one and takes a Deep Sigh… Rajeev Keenly Look at Them and ask…_

 _Rajeev (inquiring tone): kyun bhari Tum logun ny ye Aahein…?_

 _Abhijeet (casual tone): kuch Nahi…_

 _Rajeev: Nahi.. (stressed) Batao (to Rahul) kuch Ghalat kaha kya Main ny..?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi.. magar, (with Sigh) Daya Pasand Nahi krta kay Usy koi is Hawaly sy Taunt kary… kuch hee Logun ko Wo Apny Nakhry dikhata hy aur jub Un ko koi Aitraz Nahi Us ky Nakhry Uthany mein tou kisi ko bhi Nahi hona chahyey.._

 _All feels that Rajeev Completely Quiets and now Remembering that_ _ **SILENCE**_ _which He got after that Comment from Daya side… Rahul seeing His sad face and Trying to Lighter the Part as…_

 _Rahul (softly): Choro Yaar, Kabhi kabhi Insan kis Baat ko Dil pr lay ly… kya Malum…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, aur wesy bhi Beemaar tha.. (smilingly) Main bhi Nahi tha.. Bina batayey chala gaya tha.. Chirchira ho gaya hoga…_

 _Rajeev (low tone have Regret as): Sorry Yaar.. Main Sorry…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts with): kya Rajeev… (tough tone) Bako Mut.. Choro.. Bol diya.. Bol diya…_

 _Rajeev (sadly): shayed isi liye Dawa Nahi khayii hogi…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Choro.. Nahi Khata Dawa.. (harsh) Room ko Store Room banany ki kya zarurat thi… Pagal… ab sub ja kr Mujhy Saheh krna hoga (tease) Sahab tou Beemaar hain na.. Dengue sy Bal Bal Bachy hain…_

 _They all Smiling on that Tease and now Entering inside Daya room as Staff Telling them about Daya regaining Consciousness…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Abhijeet sat on His Bed and Tilt over Him, started rubbing His Head slowly Forced Daya who opened His Eyes and find a Smiley Soothing Face so Close Eyes again, heard a naughty Tease…_

 _Abhijeet (nauthy): ahan.. Dodo nay itna Miss kiya Mujhy kay Bukhar hee carha liya… ain…_

 _Daya Smiles while Rajeev now Charging Himself and Started His Taunting session with…_

 _Rajeev: aur Mujh pr itna Gussa hua kay Dawa tak Nahi khaii.. haan…_

 _Daya (opened Half of His Eyes and say): hunh… Tum nay kyun aisa bola tha…_

 _Rahul (suddenly to Rajeev): haan Rajeev Batao…_

 _Rajat (strict tone): Bilkul…_

 _Rajeev look at All His Pals doing such Bombardment whereas Daya now sat on Bed with Help of Abhijeet either He Buried His Head on His Bro Chest, who Softly Pressing His Forehead and asked…_

 _Daya: aur kya, (innocently although Cozily buried His Head More with) kahan Main Nakhry dikhata hun.. (to Abhijeet) batao Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Bilkul.. bas, Minnatein karwa kr Dawa kahata hun.. (softly Weaving on His Hairs with) Beemarun waly Khany bhi Boss ko khub Tang kr kay Galy sy Utarta hun.. Abhi ko Kahein Jany Nahi deta.. Zid krta hun aur haan… Most Important… Bureau sy Chutti tou Pakki…_

 _Daya Embarrass while All seeing the Lovely Bonding in between them in Smile… Daya again Interrogate Rajeev as…_

 _Daya: haan Rajeev, Bolo.. (angry tone) Tum nay aisa kyun kaha kay Boss Mujhy kesy Jhelta hay.. hmmm…_

 ** _Voice: arry, Jalta hy ye Tum sy…_**

 _The Man Entering Suddenly Sprinkling Fuel in that Fire which Sparked Loudly as Rajeev look at that Fire Fighter who was None other than_ _ **ASHOKE**_ _so murmur Angirly…_

 _Rajeev: aa gaya PhaPha Kutna…_

 _Rajat tried but started laughing Loudly while Rahul also giving Him Company, Focused Rest Eye Pairs while Daya asked to Ashoke as…_

 _Daya (in stupidly): Sach, Dr Ashoke…_

 _Ashoke: aur kiya… (innocently with Devilish tone) Tumhein Nahi pata… (Daya nodded Sweetly, Ashoke added) Buht Jealous hy bhae Rajeev Tum sy tou…_

 _Rajeev (angry tone): koi Nahi.. Main koi Jealous Nahi hun Daya sy… aur Na (looking Ashoke and in Tough tone) aur kisi sy.. (proudly) Larkiyun ki Line lagi rehti hay Mujh sy Treatment karwany ko…_

 _Abhijeet (in complete naughty teasing way as): ab jub Tum Nabz (nerve) dekhny ky Bahany, Un ka Hath Pakr kr Bethy raho gy tou Wo Bechariyaan kahan jayein gii…_

 _Rahul: aur kya, (sadly) Bechari.. Abla Naariyaan…_

 _Rajeev (rash): Tumhein Bara Ghum hy Un Abla naariyun ka.. haan…_

 _Rajat: kya karein Yaar.. Hum (wink Rahul with) Muhafiz jo hain…_

 _Rajeev (in rash): Hun Muhafiz.. (to All in Speaker tone) itna Chichora Nahi hun Main… Samjhy…_

 _Rahul (instantly): matlab Thory ho…_

 _Rajeev: Jee Nahi… Apnay jesa Mut samjah Mujhy… hunh…_

 _Rajat: matlab Zyada ho…_

 _Rajeev (complete Anger): Dekho Tum Log, Bekaar mein Mujhy Gussa dila rahy ho… (to Daya) aur tum kya Munh Dhanp Dhanp kay hanse rahy ho…_

 _All really tried to Hide their Big Laughs as Rajeev Teased Daya on His Big Smiles which Showed its Glimpse as still His Head Buried on His Bro Chest… Daya asked…_

 _Daya (innocently): matlab.. Tum sach mein Mujh sy Jealous ho Rajeev (in thinking) pr Kyun..?_

 _Rajeev: koi Nahi jalta Main tum sy… (showing Rahul, Rajat and Ashoke to Him with) ye Sub Jalty hon gy Tum sy.. Main Nahi… Samjhy…_

 _Daya (shock tone): hain… (confusingly) pr Kyun….?_

 _Rajeev (singing):_ _ **Sohnay jesa Roop hy Tera**_

 _Showing Daya Hard hairs on His Chin and Cheeks Sparkling like a Gold Biscuits as Sun rays falls on them through Windowpane now, while showing His Grey Hairs Embarrass Daya as…_

 ** _Chandi jesy Baal_**

 _Now Punching over Daya Tummy while Showing All the Others having Fit and Fine Built with Tease Angered Daya as…_

 ** _Aik Tu hee Mota hy yahan pr_**

 ** _Baaqi Sub Smart…_**

 _All started Laughing while Daya who was Enjoying that session, now Angry and ask Abhijeet…_

 _Daya (complaining Abhijeet as): Boss, samjha lo Isy… Main koi Mota hun kya..?_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul Nahi.. (in smiley tone) bas thory Fatty ho.. pr (with wink) Moty tou Bilkul Nahi…_

 _Daya (now Pushing Abhijeet from His bed as): Chalo Chalo, Niklo… (lying over bed straightly with) Beemaar Bacchy ko Tang krnay aa gaye.. hunh… (to Ashoke) aur Dr. Ashoke… Rajeev Mujh sy Jealous Nahi hay balky Buht saara Jealous hy.. Hunh…_

 _Ashoke (look at Rajeev and say like Daya): hunh…_

 _Daya Hi-Five with Dr. Ashoke and now All moving Out in Smile and Wishing Speedy Recovery to Daya..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Except Abhijeet who started Weaving inside Daya Hairs who told Softly after their Departure as…_

 _Daya (Softly): Yaar, Tum kahan thy.. Mujhy Itna Bukhar tha.. Flight mein bhi Mujhy itni Thakan aur Dullness thi.. yahan aaya tou Tum Ghayeb.. phir Rajeev.. Mann hee Nahi kiya Dawa khany ka…_

 _Abhijeet (with care): aur Room pr kyun Gussa nikala..?_

 _Daya (wrapping Abhijeet hand inside His Both palms with): Tum Nahi thy na.. kisi nay poocha bhi Nahi.. kucch Kha lo.. Dawa ly lo… (low tone) Yaar Main…_

 _Abhijeet Softly Wrapped Him and after sometimes feels Daya went to His Dreamland…_

 _His Forehead turning Cold while Sweat already Released.. His Pinkish Complexion coming back but obviously Slowly…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him and taking out His hand from that Soft Grip, Weaving inside His Hairs and moving out with Thinking as…_

 _Abhijeet (thinking): kissi bhi Umer mein ho Insaan.. kisi aik ka HONA, kitna Zyada Effect krta hay.. aaj Samjh aaya…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He moved out and find His Friends Chatting with each other so move to them and say to Rajeev…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rajeev after Patting on His Shoulder as): Thanks…_

 _Rajeev (rotating finger inside His Ear with): kya..?_

 _Rahul (to Abhijeet): Is ka Thanks wala Kaan Kharab hy Abhijeet…_

 _Rajeev gives a Punch to Rahul as All started Smiling and now went to their Origins…_

 _Yes, Sometimes a Small Line Hit Any Person Badly but Sometimes Another Small Line Heal that Hit Wound so Smoothly that U Never can Imagined because Small Lines makes Big Literature …!_

* * *

 ** _A/N Again: Thank you so much for Loving ACCIDENT Story..._**

 ** _INNOVATIVE 143, Plaz Wait as still I did not Get any Proper Plot for Ur Demand..._**

 ** _Some Readers asked about Second or First Chapter of HOUSE ARREST, No its Not Dream.. CID Team Met Aatmas in Real in First Part..._**


End file.
